Doing the Dirty
by Vannahlove
Summary: Logan loves to do it in the most strangest places. Not that Kendall minds.  REVISED VERSION


**NOTE**- this is my second time posting this. For some reason, word pad shows my changes but they didn't show when I uploaded the fic. Stupid windows 7 and their lies.

Well this is me switching fanbases. You know, two months ago, I hated this show and now here I am, writing a kogan fic. I'll be posting a multi-chaptered fic soon too so if you don't think this is crap, you should look out for that.

This whole fic is based off a couple lines of Big Time Panic by HeroSama. Curious as to what those lines are? Then go read it and find out.

No one would ever guess that Logan Mitchell, the most reserved and cautious member of Big Time Rush would love to have sex on the oddest places. He and his boyfriend of two years, Kendall Knight, had been sexually active for almost nine months and it seemed just traditional sex on the bed wasn't enough anymore. What's worse is he loved the thrill of knowing that he could be caught shagging in a public restroom or right when things get heated behind Roque Records, their place of work. Which they usually did get caught because Logan was loud and Kendall never really hushed him for he liked the loudness. Kendall would much rather have someone see him pound Logan into the nearest surface than go without hearing Logan scream his name.

"Kendall, more!" Logan moaned as he sat on top of his boss' desk while his boyfriend devoured his neck.

"Tell me what you want more of." Kendall whispered in a sultry tone, his hands exploring the boy's upper body. Thin fingers ghosting across hard nipples.

"Touch me more, oh God yes! There!" Logan screamed as Kendall slowly ran a hand down his torso and into his baggy jeans. He took hold of the smaller boy's boxer-covered cock, rubbing it as if it were fragile. A chuckle left Kendall's lips when Logan breathed out his name as he removed the jeans and kissed his love on the lips, their tongues gently pushing and curving around each other. Logan was the one to break the kiss as he let out a desperate gasp when his boxers were pushed down and a hand was pumping his growing dick.

"Fuck, Kendall." Logan moaned before returning the favor and yanked down the barrier of skinny jeans and boxer-briefs, wrapping his hand around the thick and long cock. After a few strokes, Logan held both of Kendall's hands and dropped from the desk and onto his knees in front of him. Without any hesitation, he took in all of Kendall's length and sucked harshly, earning low moans and soft pants from his boyfriend. Although he would never admit it, Logan loved sucking Kendall off. It made him in control of the pleasure for once. Not to mention, he sort of liked it when he gagged on the big cock because it slid too far down. Just when Kendall felt his stomach tighten and his orgasm approach, Logan pulled away and breathed out a few words as he looked Kendall in the eyes.

"Come on my face." And Kendall did. Hard. The opaque white cream sticking to the dark brown hair and eyelashes, making eyes of the same color close. There was mostly some on his pale lips and olive skin. Kendall gasped at how beautiful Logan looked at that moment. He would have never thought someone covered in semen could look so sexy.

"Oh gross dude, that's just grody." A voice from the doorway said. The two lovers looked up in panic to see James there, covering his eyes and wearing a disgusted visage.

"James, get out!" Kendall barked as he tried his best to pull his pants back up and cover Logan's face at the same time.

"Hey, I have every right to be in here. Gustavo told me to pick up something. You two, however, shouldn't be in here. If Gustavo saw this, he would kill you both for sure." James told them, the edges of his smirk peeking out from behind the hand covering his face.

"But you won't tell Gustavo, right?" Logan asked, now fully dressed and using a tissue to wipe his face clean.

"Did I tell when I caught you in the Gazebo or the air ducts, or in the car?"

"No, but you did black-mail us into buying things and doing favors for you."

"Well my silence isn't cheap. Now I'm going to need the key to the supply closet on the fourth floor. Carlos and I would like a place to go and not be interrupted." Logan let out a loud sigh but took out his key chain and un-clipped the right key.

"Here. I was getting tired of that place anyways." James snatched the key and tured to leave, forgetting about why he came in there in the first place.

"Thank you. Now I suggest you get that jizz off the carpet before you leave." James informed as he shut the door. Now alone, Kendall and James looked to each other.

"How about we try James and Carlos' room next?" Logan asked, smiling deviously at his plan of revenge.

"That sounds great." Kendall agreed.

"Great now about the carpet..."

So yeah, I wrote the ending of this so many times it wasn't funny. Like really, the first time, it was twice as short and had no Jarlos reference. I like this one much better. Though I did write a better one but it didn't save. Well anyways, leave me a sexy little review and tell what you think.

Peace and Love,

Vannah


End file.
